


Songs and Coughing. What a terrible title.

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sickness, Ugh, masterblazer, terrible, thats their fucking ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: woww this was shortoh well





	Songs and Coughing. What a terrible title.

Ah, sickness. It can happen to anyone. In this case, it happened to Jeremy Heere. He caught the flu and was currently lying in bed, unable to sleep with his twisty stomachache. His head was pounding against his skull. He twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable, but the only thing that did was wake up his former boyfriend, Rich. 

"Babe- quit rollin around." Rich grumbled, rolling over so he was facing Jeremy. 

"Sorry." Jeremy sniffled. "'m sick." 

Rich propped himself up with his arm and sighed. He shrugged as if saying, "What can I do?" 

Jeremy shrugged back, sniffing again, his nose and cheeks all red. 

Rich was planning on a cuddle attack but that could go wrong in many ways. So he just messed with his hair and hummed a song. 

"Taylor Swift? Really?" Jeremy stared at Rich, recognizing the tune almost immediately. 

"Hey- don't diss Taylor." Rich frowned. 

"Alright, alright." Jeremy laughed, which was interrupted by a loud cough. "Eugh..." 

"Gross." Rich smiled and continued humming and playing with the other's hair. 

"Hush." Jeremy smiled, wanting to kiss his boyfriend goodnight but he didn't want to get him sick too.

After four songs by T-swizzle and some minor coughs and shifts, Jeremy was fast asleep. Rich smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, going to sleep himself. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> woww this was short   
> oh well


End file.
